gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
How Will I Know
How Will I Know (Come saprò...) è una celebre canzone di Whitney Houston presente nell'episodio Addio, Whitney, il diciassettesimo della Terza Stagione di Glee. Nella puntata la canzone viene cantata senza la musica e soltanto con il sottofondo di alcuni strumenti quali i tamburi, come se fosse una versione a cappella del brano. L'episodio si apre con Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones e Santana Lopez che appaiono in un corridoio della William McKinley High School di fronte ad un armadietto con la foto di Whitney. Passeggiano per i corridoi, passando poi per la biblioteca e infine nell'auditorium, in cui si conclude la performance. Testo della canzone Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, oooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mhmmm Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh) Can't seem to (con Santana: get enough ooh) When I wake from dreaming (Santana e Kurt: Ooh) Tell me is it (con Santana and Kurt: really love aha) Mercedes, Kurt e Santana armonizzano Rachel: How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt e Santana: Don't trust your feelings) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt e Santana: Know) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt e Santana: Love can be deceiving) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt e Santana: Know) Insieme: How will I know Santana e Mercedes: If he really loves me Insieme: I say a prayer Santana e Mercedes: With every Insieme: Heart beat, I fall in love Santana e Mercedes: Whenever we meet Insieme: I'm asking you Santana e Mercedes: Cause you know about these things Insieme: How will I know Santana e Mercedes: If he's thinking of me I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love is all bitter sweet Insieme: This love is strong Santana e Mercedes: Why do I feel weak Insieme: Oh, wake me, Mercedes: I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh) Wish I had you (insieme a Santana: near me now aha) Insieme: Said there's no Mercedes Mistaking (Santana, Rachel e Kurt: Oooh) What I feel is (con Santana, Rachel e Kurt: really love aha) Oh tell me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me Mercedes e Santana: If he loves me Rachel e Kurt: If he loves me Insieme: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Ooh yeah) Rachel e Kurt: If he loves me Mercedes e Santana: If he loves me Rachel e Kurt: If he loves me Insieme: If he loves me not (Rachel: Oh) Rachel: How will I know Kurt, Mercedes e Santana: How will I know If he's thinking of me Insieme: I try to phone Santana e Mercedes: but I'm too shy (Rachel insieme a Kurt: Can't speak) Insieme: Falling in love Santana e Mercedes: is all bitter sweet Insieme: This love is strong Santana e Mercedes: why do I feel weak Mercedes: How will I know Kurt, Rachel e Santana: How will I know If he really loves me (Mercedes: How will I know?) I say a prayer (Mercedes: Hey, how will I know?) With every heart beat, (Mercedes: How will I know?) I fall in love (Mercedes: Ooh, how will I know?) Whenever we meet (Mercedes: How will I know?) I'm asking you (Mercedes: Yeah, how will I know?) Cause you know about these things (Mercedes: How will I know) How will I know? Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Si tratta di uno dei rari casi in cui una canzone viene cantata a cappella. Galleria di foto Howwilliknow.jpg Howwilliknow.png How_Will_I_Know_1.jpg How_Will_I_Know.png Video Navigazione en:How Will I Knowde:How Will I Knowes:How Will I Knowfr:How Will I Know Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three